1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device cooling, and particularly to a container data center and a heat dissipation system of the container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers, often arranged on server racks or shelves, with one rack or shelf of servers considered a server system. The server systems are contained in a container. In a working state, the server systems generate heat in the data center. Therefore effectively dissipating heat from the container is necessary.
Data centers often include a raised floor to support the server systems. The raised floor defines a plurality of openings. Cooling air pipes are arranged under the raised floor. Cooling air released from the pipes flow upwards though the openings of the raised floor to cool the server systems. Because the cooling air comes from below, the servers arranged at lower levels tend to receive more cooling air than the servers at higher levels, which is not ideal for effective heat dissipation.